<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verum by BeeTeeDubya14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979833">Verum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14'>BeeTeeDubya14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calling Card for Lila, Gen, Latin Grammar, Latin Inaccuracies, Lila Rossi Bashing, Persona 5 References, slight Adrien sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt for an anon on Tumblr!<br/>I hope this lived up to your expectations!<br/>Maybe I'll detail the actual battle and Treasure at some point, but I'll be done with at least PART of Raise Your Voice Against Liars (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901833) first!<br/>The prompt: "Basically, Lila claims to be close friends with the Phantom Thieves Of Hearts, only to receive a calling card from the Phantom Thieves a few days later, calling her out on her lies and claiming that they will steal her distorted desires and make her confess with her own mouth."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901833">Raise Your Voice Against Liars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14">BeeTeeDubya14</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch">Naruwitch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she’d done nearly every morning since she started lying for popularity, Lila made a mental checklist of her lies as she went through the morning routine.</p><p>Jagged Stone? <em> Totally </em>saved his cat from an airplane.</p><p>Prince Ali: <em> Totally </em>helped him with environmental charity work.</p><p>Phantom Thieves of Hearts in Japan: <em> Totally </em>one of them. </p><p>Okay, so she hadn’t told that one yet, but she’d been planning to tell it today.</p><p>After the list was finished, Lila enjoyed a bowl of cereal, then made her way towards what she sometimes called “College Francoise Easily Duped-ont” to herself. </p><p>She had been chuckling to herself when she entered the classroom. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she had neglected to notice the majority of her class - the sheep, namely - wasn’t waiting to talk with her outside the school or on the grounds. In fact, when she first saw them that day, they were all huddled around her desk.</p><p>Confused, Lila scooched her way through everyone and found an red-and-black envelope addressed to her sitting on her desk. Opening it up, it read:</p><p>
  <em> “Mademoiselle Lila Rossi, Empress of Deceit &amp; Mendacity, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have picked the wrong thing to lie about this time. You have fabricated countless falsehoods in pursuit of popularity - one of which being that you work with us - and when anyone tries to call you out, you make threats to them of ruining their lives. You have followed these threats out so thoroughly that many have committed suicide after you made your impact on their lives! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We cannot have scum like you running rampant across this world, so we have decided to steal your desires from underneath you and make you confess your crimes with your own forked tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours truly, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” </em>
</p><p>If you were Ladybug, Chat Noir, or any of the teenagers secretly known as the Phantom Thieves, you’d have seen the world around you and Lila fade to black from the building you were using as a watching point, Lila’s clothing being replaced with a gaudy orange and purple gown.</p><p>This Lila, her Shadow, her <em> true self </em>, looked around, her golden eyes eventually falling upon the faraway heroes. </p><p>“<em> Venīte, occupā mea Opēs - sī possītis! </em>” Shadow Lila let out a bold laugh heard by nobody but them. The light reappeared around the world swiftly as it had gone, Shadow Lila &amp; her ugly dress with it. </p><p>Ladybug turned to the Phantom Thieves, her face steely and determined.</p><p>“Just today, right?”<br/>
Akira nodded, his look equally resolute.</p><p>“Let’s go.” he said, and with that, they entered the Palace, ready for whatever was coming their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>